Velvet x Cardin
by Phyrecian
Summary: Velvet and Cardin confess their feelings for each other. But will their teams accept it? And will it hold them together as their skills at fighting are tested?
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

Chapter 1

It was the day after the Grim attack in the city and Velvet was lying under a tree, enjoying the sunny day. She found herself thinking of Cardin, as was her habit these days. _Sure he can be a jerk, but he is pretty cute,_ she thought to herself. She felt a smile forming on her face. "Mm. If only he was a bit nicer," she whispered softly.

"If who was nicer?" The strong tones of Cardin's voice startled Velvet.

"U-Uh, n-no one! I definitely wasn't thinking of you." Velvet stammered out, quickly standing.

Cardin laughed, but it wasn't a cruel, mean laugh. It was a sweet, warm one that made Velvet's heart melt.

"So who were you thinking about?" he inquired.

"N-no one special." Velvet blushed, hiding her face.

"Okay," Cardin replied, dismissing the matter. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, motioning toward the base of the tree.

"Um, sure, I-I guess," Velvet stammered, blushing again. She sat down next to the tree and Cardin sat close enough that she could feel the warmth of his arm.

"I want to apologize to you," Cardin said after a few moments.

"H-huh?"

"For being mean to you. For hurting you. I just wanted to look tough in front of my team; I did things I regret now."

"I-it's fine," Velvet stammered, stroking her long ears.

"No, it's not. I don't ever want to hurt you again. I don't want anyone to ever hurt you again." He murmured, softly stroking her ear. "It's so soft, I didn't notice that before."

Velvet blushed and leaned into him. "It feels good when you do that," she mumbled.

Wordlessly, Cardin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. He softly kissed the ear he had pulled on the semester before. They sat together like that in silence for a few minutes.

"Cardin, why are you here with me?" Velvet inquired.

"Because of you. When I heard about how you did against the Grim yesterday, I realized something. I wasn't being a good huntsman. I should be protecting people, but instead I have been hurting them. Even Jaune was out there. During that whole thing, I sat around and did nothing. I ignored it. I didn't even try to help. When everyone got back, exhausted and worn out, it made me think back to when I was home. Grim had attacked a nearby village, and I was too young to go and help. But when I heard about the devastation that was caused, I promised to do my best and help everyone I could. I remembered that I broke that promise."

Velvet hugged Cardin tight. "But why are you here with me?"

Pulling her in close, Cardin whispered, "Because I adore you. After pulling your ear, I started noticing you more. I saw how you were, and I started to like you."

Velvet blushed deeply and buried his face in Cardin's chest. He wasn't wearing his armor, and his body felt so firm. Velvet blushed again. "I like you too," she mumbled into his chest.

"What?"

Velvet looked up and looked him straight in the eye. "I like you too," she said more clearly.

Cardin pulled her closer so that their foreheads touched. "I was afraid you wouldn't," he whispered softly.

They both closed their eyes and sat there in silence. Without a word, Velvet found his lips with hers. This kiss sent a shock through her whole body, making her tremble. It was better than she could have ever dreamed.

Breaking the kiss, Cardin stood up and reached out a hand to Velvet. "Come," he said. "Let's go to somewhere more private."

Velvet's whole body tingled. Taking his hand and standing up, she leaned into him and placed her hands on his chest. "Okay," she whispered. "I'll go anywhere with you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Feelings

Chapter 2

Velvet followed Cardin into one of the empty rooms in the upper levels of Beacon. It was a carpeted room, with mats and various broken sparring equipment. Velvet recognized it as the old sparring room that no one used anymore.

"We should be alone up here," Cardin said.

"We will, nobody has used this room since the year I came here," said Velvet sweetly. "I almost forgot this room was here."

"I found it by accident," Cardin admitted. "I was hiding from a teacher on one of my late night explorations."

Velvet let out a quiet chuckle. "The teachers know you are there before you can tell they are there. There's no need to hide. They don't really care. I found out that myself during one of my midnight excursions."

"Wait, really? I thought I was being sneaky."

"Yes, really." Velvet let out a laugh at the shocked expression on Cardin's face.

"Well," said Cardin, recovering some composure. "That should work nicely for us," he hinted with a smirk.

"Oh definitely." Velvet blushed, hiding her face.

Cardin walked closer, brushing the hair from her face. "You look so cute when you blush."

Velvet breathed in deep, inhaling his scent. She felt her body tingle again. Placing her hands on his chest, she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her, and sighed sweetly, enjoying the tingling feeling that being with Cardin caused.

Just then, Velvet's scroll beeped. They sprang apart from each other, startled by the sound. Velvet opened her scroll to find a message from Coco.

"Who's that?" Cardin inquired.

"Coco. She wants me to go meet her to go to dinner with the team. Want to come?"

"No, sorry. I should probably meet up with my own team."

"That's okay. See you later then." Velvet leaned into Cardin's body, brushing her lips against his.

"Sounds good," murmured Cardin, pulling Velvet close, kissing her again.

Velvet felt her body heat up. She pulled away, placing her fingers on his lips. "Later," she whispered, then rushed out the door with a wild grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: The Admission

Chapter 3

Velvet sprinted down the hall to meet Coco. She was filled with mixed emotions. It was good that her and Cardin were together, but what if her team didn't like it? What if they didn't believe he was changing? She knew Cardin wouldn't unjerkify right away, she accepted that. Did I just use the word unjerkify? What kind of word is that? Velvet was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she ran right into Coco.

"Ah! Hey there, hunny bunny. Pay attention."

"Oh! Sorry, Coco! I'm sorry."

"You're fine. What's on your mind?"

Velvet sighed. She should tell Coco about Cardin. Coco and Velvet tell each other everything. It would be wrong not to, right?

"Well, bunny?" Coco sounded concerned; Velvet never took this long to answer.

"Well… Um… Uh… Cardin and I are together now!" Velvet blurted out.

Coco was speechless; she didn't know how to react to this. She was sure Velvet and Cardin hated each other.

"Well, it turns out that once you get past the jerkiness he's actually a nice guy and I think he's cute and I know it won't be instantly but he will change I know he wants to so please don't get mad," Velvet said in a rush.

"Okay. I trust your judgment," Coco responded evenly. "Don't expect me to like him right away though."

"Really? You're the best Coco!"

"I know. Now let's go get something to eat."

"Oh! What am I going to say to Fox and Yatsuhashi?" Velvet exclaimed. "I hope they take the news well."

"Me too, Velvet. Me too." Coco seemed concerned for her friend. She knew how Velvet was feeling and how quickly she could come crashing down.

They walked together in silence to meet with the others. Velvet was unsure what she should say to them. She knew she had to say something, but what? She decided that the first thing the thought of was what she would say.

Coco and Velvet met up with Fox and Yatsuhashi at a little café not far from Beacon. Coco discovered it in their first year, and it quickly became a team favorite. They chatted for a while as they ordered and waited for their food to arrive. As they finished Velvet decided to tell them about Cardin.

"Cardin and I are together now!" Velvet blurted out. Fox choked on his drink and Yatsuhashi just looked surprised.

"Yes, and if either of you has a problem with it you can just deal with it," Coco added, almost daring them to say something.

Fox and Yatsuhashi just looked at each other and nodded at Velvet. After all, what could they do? They just hoped team CRDL accepted it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Call

Chapter 4

Cardin paced nervously in the courtyard. He knew his team new about his feelings for Velvet, but he wasn't sure how to tell them about this. He decided that there was no easy way to do it. He just had to come right out and say it to them. Right as he started to go back to his room to find his team, his scroll beeped.

"Report to the courtyard immediately" read the voice message from the headmaster, Ozpin.

"Well," he said to himself. "Looks like I'm staying here." After a few minutes, other people began to show up. The rest of his team joined him, looking as confused as he felt.

"Hello!" Velvet's voice called out from the other side of the courtyard. Cardin looked over to find Velvet waving at him. He could feel the stares from his friends. He didn't care what they thought. Team CVFY walked over to join him.

"Well, what do we have here?" Russel taunted. Or rather, tried to taunt. The glare from Cardin made him wish he kept his mouth shut.

"At least four people who could beat you in a fight with one hand tied behind our backs," was Coco's comeback. Now Russel really wanted to hide.

"So what's going on?" Velvets accent made Cardin want to hear more of her voice. It was soothing. Something out of character for him. Or so he wanted people to believe.

"No idea. I was already here before I got the message," Cardin replied. Just then, Professor Ozpin walked into the middle of the courtyard. All conversations stopped. The headmaster sipped his coffee, then spoke.

"No doubt you are all wondering why I have called all of you out here. This is something that has not been done in several years, but I feel that circumstances require it. It is time for a test. Two at a time, a group consisting of a team of older students and a team of first years with go out into the forest. You will be going on a hunting trip. It is important that you put the skills you have learned against Grimm in the wild. You can only go so far in a classroom. I will leave it to you to determine how the teams are paired up. The first groups go out tomorrow. But remember, you must pick someone you can trust to fight with." At that, Ozpin took another sip of his coffee and went back inside.

"Well then," Yatsuhashi commented. Team CRDL jumped, they had never heard the man speak before.

"We should totally work together," Velvet exclaimed. "Oh wait, I guess it's up to you, Coco, isn't it." Coco just looked Team CRDL over carefully, trying to judge how they would behave in a fight against Grimm. She heard Jaune talking about the incident in the woods with the sap. She knew these men had far to go. Coco looked over at Velvet.

"Would you trust them to have your back in a fight?" Velvet just nodded, not wanting the misgivings she had to come out in her voice. "Very well," Coco said. Looking at Team CRDL, she added, "You do what I say, when I say it. Got it?" The guys nodded quickly, just happy to have someone want to work with them, given their reputation.

"Well, that settles it then! Let's go get ready." Velvet's voice was a bit rushed, as if she was trying to hide something. Coco pretended not to notice. The two teams went their separate ways, each unsure if they could fully trust the other.


End file.
